When they find their fans fiction
by SECRETLYINSANEX2
Summary: This is the story of what happened when the gang discovered a site called fanfiction... Story will mention other stories that we love on the site and think deserve mentioning. This is a joint story by Sassyprincess and kbrow144.


**Hello peoples! Its Sassyprincess!**

And Kbrow144!

**We made an account together so that our awesomeness is combined into one insane mind pulsing story!**

Yeah, Totally! Separate, we are just plain insane, but together we are...

**SUPER CATASTROPHE INSANELY AWESOME! **

HECK YEAH!

**Or are we...**

TOTALLY SECRETLY MADLY INSANE! X2! Oops, not a secret any more :)

**Yep! so we have decided to make our mind blowing story from an idea that we got from an awesome author who we haven't seen in a while, named Independent Angel!**

Yep! Her story, A Day in FAN FICTION dot NET, totally inspired us to make our own insane kind of take!

**Totally! So we will be using the names of popular stories as well as ones needed to be recognized as the characters fretfully discover the amazing world of Fanfic that we know so well!**

Yup! So without further interruption from us...

**Here is the story!**

* * *

Archie sighed peacefully as he walked down a path in the park. Crisp leaves twirled from above the trees to the ground below his feet. With every step he took, a silenced crunch was heard beneath his foot. Archie stood with his hands in his pockets, calm, relaxed. Ready for anything. That was a good quality to have while dealing with what was coming towards him at the very moment.

Archie stepped silently down the path, edged with curled flowers, waiting for spring to return. He saw a peice of paper flutter by his head. It floated down to the ground, littering the beauty of the leaves and grass in combination. Archie stooped down, and picked it up. Before heading straight for the garbage, he looked curiously at the pink peice of paper. He read the tiny writing scrolled neatly on the front.

_Dear Archie,_

_Go on ._

_Love, some insane people who want to help improve your well being._

Archie looked around the park, but there was no one there but him. "Strange," he wondered aloud.

All the way back to the Brownstone, Archie wondered about that website. How did the person know his name? What is Fanfiction? As Archie walked in, he went to Odie. "Odie, do you know what Fanfiction is?" Odie shook his head. "I have no clue. What is it?" Archie gave him the peice of paper. "Its a website." He replied. " At least Im guessing that from the '.net' . " Odie opened his laptop and clicked the search bar at the top. "" He mumbled as he typed. Odie clicked the first thing that came up. "Unleash your imagination" The website loaded, and Archie and Odie both looked curiosly at the screen. "I dont know what it is, but Im working on a computer problem. You can go see it on the computer in my room if you really want." Archie nodded, and headed downstairs.

Archie typed fanfiction into the search bar, and came to a page. (A page where mystical wonders began!) "Hmm" Archie said to himself. He swiveled the mouse around and randomly clicked. An ad came up. "Damn!" He cursed as something that said "loose weight fast" came up. (Dont you hate when it thinks you clicked on the ad but you really didnt?) Archie clicked back and started again. This time he actually picked something. "Cartoons" He said. There were only a few he hadnt heard of. One of them was "Class of the Titans" Curious, he clicked on it. Multiple names popped up. He clicked on the first one that he saw. "Dead and Gone." As he read, Archies mind spun. " Atlanta? Pan? Herry? Jay? Are people watching us... Are we... Are we a cartoon?" He thought the words distantly but put them together.

Archie looked around the room. He was looking for cameras, or spy equipment. This was unreal. It was creepy. It was down right disturbing! Archie clicked on a different story. "What happened" Archie got to the second chapter, and his jaw dropped. "Me and Atlanta? MARRIED! This is just too weird. Its just insane!" He went back to the other stories, and clicked on another. And another. No matter how disturbing it was to read about himself, it was suprisingly fun. Even addicting. There was a knock on the door. "Odie, I... Oh, hey Archie" Said Theresa. "I was -uh- looking for Odie. What are you doing?" She glanced over his shoulder. "You discovered fanfiction?" Archie nodded and looked at her with suprise. You know about fanfiction?" Theresa looked at him with an obvious look on her face. "I have known about it for years. My favorite is the cartoon Class of the Titans. Have you seen it yet? Its based on a cartoon, have you seen that?" Archie looked at her amazed. "So you have been...watching yourself being watched by others?" "Pretty much yeah. You get used to it after a while. But they stopped taping us if that is what you are wondering. Now its just fanfics that continue or stories. But people out there have the weirdest imaginations." Archie nodded. "Yeah, I have noticed." Theresa giggled. " So have you kissed unconcsious Atlanta any time recently" Archie stood up from his chair. "THAT WAS TAPED!" Theresa giggled again. "Dont worry, she doesnt know. only half the world does."

That night Archie tossed and turned. Only half the world knew, and reluctantly, Atlanta wasnt part of that half. Or was she? Although it was still a bit creepy to think that at one point, a secret camera was pointed at him without him knowing, maybe it was a good thing. Maybe now he would be able to show Atlanta how he felt. But maybe not. Well however it worked out, atleast he would have fanfiction, and he would never be bored again.

* * *

So! Tell us what you think and if you want us to continue!

**Yep! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
